


The New Girl

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, De-Aged, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Lazarus Pit takes Dinah way back in age, she winds up on the Titans... in fully rebellious mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warned for UnderAge, because Dinah is dropped to about 16, and acts it.

"What are we going to do?" The red head looked at the former blonde, and the brunette looked away. A dear friend from years past shook his head, and moved to the redhead's side.

"I can't keep patrolling with her, Babs," he said. "Too much work at Kord industries."

"I am in the damn room," the brunette grumbled, kicking at her own chair with her heel.

"Language, Dinah, please! It's disconcerting enough without you swearing like a sailor." Babs pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know, Ted. And after the other night, with her impulse control shot…"

"You two are not my parents, you know!!!" Dinah jumped to her feet, and made a hasty grab for her oversize sweats. "I can't believe you haven't even let me go shopping yet!"

"Dinah, we're just trying to keep you safe…and…"

"And be sure I'm not insane? Is that it, Babs?" Dinah growled and snatched up her keys and her helmet. "Bye, Babs!"

"DINAH?!" The redhead's shout did not stop her partner in the least, as Dinah bulled her way past Ted Kord and left the Clock Tower.

"Should I?" Ted asked, miming following her.

"No, let Wildcat deal with her. That's where she's going." Babs shook her head. "Who could have known that the Lazarus Pit and all the energies that caused Dinah to be a meta would do that?"

"I feel sorry for the world that dealt with that the first time around." He shivered. "I mean, I know she was young when the League formed, but…that is a spoiled brat."

"Oh current world, thy doom is a sixteen year old Dinah Lance." That made both Babs and Ted giggle and chuckle until Ted moved closer to his girlfriend to kiss her goodbye for the workday.

`~`~`~`~`

It was a long haul on a bike that no longer fit her body perfectly, but Dinah eventually made it to the JSA Headquarters. She growled at the fact she could not pass the sensors like she was, so she used her cell phone to call the inside, to wake her god-father up. 

"Wha?…Little Dee, is that you, hellcat?"

"Yeah, Ted. I'm outside; wanna come let me in?" She cursed inwardly, hearing the changes in her voice from her recent events.

"Forgot the codes?" Ted chuckled, as he rolled off the bed, padding down in his boxers, despite protests from Kendra when he passed her. "Hellcat, you are a mess sometimes, running with that Oracle gig and all."

"You don't even know the half of it." She hung up as the door opened, and Ted saw her fully.

The boxer stared, seeing his goddaughter as she had been at her Sweet Sixteen party, long black hair framing a young face, while those lips turned down in a frown. She was dressed in borrowed clothes that did not fit her, and she was a very unhappy child. "Umm, Dinah?"

"Uncle Ted, just let me in, and let me sleep a little while." The girl was on the verge of tears, after a full week of recovering from the Pit's trauma, and Babs' utter confusion on how to handle her. Worst of all, her memories of adulthood were slipping sideways, requiring effort to recall them.

She missed her father. She missed her mom too, but not so much. But Ted…Ted had always been there for her, had been the one who made sure she got trained, and stood up for her.

"Want me to tuck you in, Little Dee?" he asked her quietly, and that broke the walls, letting her free the tears of frustration, anger, and fear. The boxer gathered her under an arm, guiding her to her room, and letting her cry it out. He had seen her this way far too many times after Larry died, when she lost the one thing in her life that had kept her mom's sharpness at bay. Much as Ted loved Dinah Senior, he had really wanted to thunk her on the head once or twice in regards to her angel.

`~`~`~`~`

Mr. Terrific nodded to himself more than anyone else, studying the resonating energies that his T-Spheres could detect.

"It was a chain reaction. Whatever curative powers the Pit has, Dinah, was augmented by the residual traces of the Thunderbolt's tampering or the energy soaked up from Sentinel, or the cosmic energy of the Cosmic Rod."

"In other words, the hodge-podge of mutagens that made me a meta." Dinah's feet swung on the table, as she tried very hard not to look at Pieter. Things had been so promising, and now he was as put off by her ingénue appearance as Barbara had been. 

"Yes." He shrugged before she finished opening her mouth for the next statement. "Right now, your cellular age appears stable. You may just have to age normally. That could change."

"And the mental thing? Why I can't keep my memories of Star City or Seattle or recent years up front?" she pressed. 

"The mind is trying to protect itself from your…" Mr. Terrific had to pause, trying not to incite her temper. "You are a teenager in all aspects, biologically. I recommend some of the newer forms of birth control to help temper the chemical reactions you keep experiencing," he said finally. Her eyes widened, and now she did peek at Pieter, only to find the good doctor sliding swiftly out of the room. 

"You're trying to say my hormones are why I can't keep my head straight?!"

"Typically, this is normal teenaged behavior." Mr. Terrific was starting to loathe the fact Pieter had been courting Dinah and had that as an excuse to not be the physician right now. His scientific breakdown was leaving him at a loss for the medical side of things.

"Whatever!" The brunette bounced off the table and hastily went to change into clothes borrowed from Kendra and Courtney. 

"Have you decided if you'll stay here?" the man called.

"Kinda teen heavy right now, and shouldn't be," Dinah called back, making him wince for delicate instruments. She really needed to retrain for that Cry.

"So?"

"Ted suggested, since I never really hung out with kids my age, that I should." There was a note of disdain in that.

"The Tower?"

"Yep."

`~`~`~`~`

Vic watched the newest visitor move around studying pictures and article clippings as he tried to decide what to do. The senior team members were out on business, but he could not very well deny Dinah Lance, aka Black Canary the training she said she needed. Even if it boggled his mind that she was younger than himself by a few years now.

"Look, I really don't see a problem with you staying a few weeks, training your returned power, so I'm conditionally saying yes," he said. "Nightwing or Troia will have to okay it permanently." 

"Okay what?" Dick's voice asked as he and Roy strode in. Both men noted the tight-jeaned ass, the shapely legs, and the black hair hanging down to said ass of the girl Vic was speaking to. As she turned, it was almost slow motion as both young men sized up the swell of the breasts under her half shirt, and then traveled up to her face, to see amused blue eyes staring back at them.

"Hi there, Boy-o." 

"DINAH?!" Roy wanted to die right then, as he felt the attraction warring with what he felt for his mother/sister/friend. Beside him, Dick could only groan, trying to bite it back, as he too recognized his off-and-on girlfriend's partner.

Vic looked entirely too amused by the whole situation.

`~`~`~`~`

"Oracle, I need to borrow Canary for a back up," Batman came over the channel. The redhead sighed, and wondered why he had not heard about this…then remembered she had not wanted to admit that his enemy had cost her Dinah's services.

"Sorry, B…she's not available. Won't be for, ohh, three or four years." She winced, entirely too lonely without the feisty blonde…who was no longer blonde, but entirely too feisty.

There was a long pause of silence. "Explain." 

"That whole query about the Pits wasn't rhetorical. Dinah fell for R'as's charms while on a vacation last month. One thing led to another, and she got dunked." Oracle knew that had come out in a rush. "But, because of all the energies her mom absorbed, the stuff that mutated her DNA, Dinah had an odd side effect. She …de-aged. Physically and mentally. She knows her adult memories, if she concentrates, but she has all the reactions and training she had at sixteen."

"Tell me you got her out of Gotham." Batman had been starting his career around the same time the girl Dinah had been had begun openly defying her mother and hitting small time hoods.

"That bad, huh?" Barbara giggled, actually finding the humor in it now, with his reaction. "She went to Wildcat, and now I hear she's at the Titans."

"This might be a very bad thing," he said under his breath.

`~`~`~`~`

Roy hissed in frustration as yet another training target popped down, his shot well off from center. Dick noticed it, and also saw the latest addition to the team standing over by Damage, blatantly chatting him up. Damage slowly sauntered off, while Dinah leaned back against the wall, looking rather pleased, as she waited for her turn on the pop-ups.

When Roy stalked over to Dick, he was swearing in Navajo and muttering about life being unfair in between those curses. Dick tried not to smile as he walked out to work through the course, enjoying his friend's predicament too much. Unfortunately, he was watching Roy more than he was where he was, and he had to come to a tight stop as the tormentor in question glided past him, well within his personal space.

"Sorry, there," she purred, her eyes looking him over entirely too intimately. He wasn't sure what to say to her as he felt a very involuntary reaction to the way her voice skidded even on such innocent words. She kept walking taking the secondary pop up range to practice her directed Cry, closing the sound proof doors as Donna exited from it. Roy couldn't help smirking as for once, it was Dick in Dinah's cross-hairs... but at the same time, he wasn't sure he liked the reaction he'd seen--he knew Dick, knew what that shift of his stance meant...

"That child is a disruption and a half," Donna grumbled. 

"Hey, now, Wonder Babe, Dinah's older than we are..." Roy defended. "I know she's damn frustrated you won't let her go patrol with anyone."

"That Cry of hers nearly rattled Light into a new dimension!" Donna reiterated for the fiftieth time since Dinah's first mission at their side.

"And she's been training every chance she gets since then," Dick reminded. "I say let her patrol…send her out with Toni or Roy."

"So be it. Roy take her out on your patrol tonight." Donna turned and left the two boys alone.

"Oh, gee, thanks Boy Wonder..." considering that he left, and came back to, the Tower on his bike on those night runs. Dick just grinned at him.

"Too bad Wildcat took her bike from her, huh, Roy?" he said readying a few birdarangs to practice with.

"Yeah, you could say that. Swear to god, wish I had the cash to buy her one that'd fit her right..."

"She's got the cash…but Babs won't let her touch it, since Wildcat's her acting guardian and said no," Dick volunteered. "Something about 'speed' and 'bike' and 'Hellcat' being a bad combination."

Roy shook his head, "I could tell Wildcat a few things about 'bad combinations' in regards to Di right now, and a bike is the least of them... But even I'm not dumb enough to deliberately buck him over something. I'll live."

`~`~`~`~`

Patrolling with Dinah had been every bit as nerve wracking as Roy had feared. She was very dedicated once they found a few drug dealers and gangs, but in between, riding the bike…

First off, she had tried to wheedle him into letting her drive. Not only was his bike bigger than the classic piece she normally rode, but he had a bad feeling they would break many speed limits if she drove, and not for necessity. So she held his quiver and bow on her own shoulders, sliding behind him, and then even in his costume, he was entirely too aware of her body pressing into his back, her arms around his waist.

The arms around him grew more worrisome when the hands attached took to rubbing over his stomach, then down over his thighs. Only the discovery of another gang saved him from more direct touches, he thought. 

By the time he got home and evaded her, he was hot, hard, and frustrated without compare. Dick had had a pretty good idea just how that patrol was going to go, and it had been simplicity itself to head for bed--and slip into Roy's room instead of his own. They'd been gone long enough, though, that he'd fallen asleep stretched out in Roy's bed, face tucked into a pillow to avoid the bedside light.

The sound of the door opening, and the immediate drop of armor was more than enough to rouse Dick, though the slow steady stream of Navajo was not promising. When Roy did notice him, it was with a hard look. 

"'I say let her patrol…send her out with Toni or Roy'." He cut another vicious look at his friend. "Do you know what she did?!"

"Roy?" questioning, sleepy voice, blinking his eyes open, twisting around to look at him. "I actually wanted her to send her out with Toni, Roy. I can guess, and I'm sorry..."

"I'm not so damned sure that would have helped either…Toni probably would have learned some interesting things." Roy shucked down to his skin, and Dick saw the proof of just how badly Dinah was getting to him. "Kept trying to focus her on the adult memories, but I swear she's just not focusing them very well."

"Huuh. I'll see what I can find out about that," Dick watched him, eyes going dark and hungry. "Might've been a learning experience for Toni, but at least you wouldn't have had to deal with it..."

"Just don't know what to do with her…she needs the training…god, she nearly rattled one dealer into unconsciousness. So she switched to hand to hand, but she's not as smooth…still very much in a boxer mode." He ran a hand over his hair, then visibly shrugged it off before climbing onto the bed. "C'mere."

Dick wasn't about to argue with that, and slid over to curl against his side, hand running down his chest. "The hand to hand I can help with, and at least we've got plenty of targets," he offered.

"Shh." Roy shut him up with a kiss, pressing insistently close, through ranting over the minx that made his blood run hot while his soul ran cold at that very prospect. He was slightly more aggressive than usual as he dominated their loveplay, needing to take the edge completely off before he did something that several people would regret.

Dick stretched out under him, pulling him close, and let Roy take over and work out his frustrations--and god, did it feel amazing... He whispered to him, 'yes', and 'please', and 'more', hands everywhere until Roy pinned them down.

Roy was so close to taking Dick right over the edge when the sound of a knock jarred his rhythm, jarred his entire fiber as a voice spoke immediately after the knock.

"Roy, please let me in." It was Dinah, her voice small and scared and lonely.

Dick's teeth sank halfway through his lip as he struggled not to make a sound, and Roy hissed in frustration, counted to ten, and opened his mouth. "What's the matter, Di?"

"I..I need to come in, Roy, please…" He heard her bring her forehead to the door, knew without a doubt she was standing there with her eyes closed, hand pressed to the door. "I want to be near you."

"Di, it's late..." Eyes dark, he mouthed, 'oh, dear god'. Dick bit his lip again, trying not to move--trying not to breathe.

"I'm so alone," Dinah whispered through the closed door. There was a moment of silence, then a heavy sigh. "Sorry, Roy…" The sound of her moving away was apparent, from the sound of her heels clicking.

"Fuuuck," he breathed, closing his eyes as the woman--girl--who'd been like a mother to him walked away, her voice thick with so much pain, and his head dropped against the mattress. 

Dick bit back his first couple of responses and just shifted against him, holding him close, "Sorry, Roy..." Very odd echo, there, he realized a moment later, and shook his head.

"She's just confused…that's all it is." Roy tried hard to convince himself of that. "How else could she have wound up with R'as al Ghul in the first place? Especially when she was seeing that Midnite fella last I heard…hell," Roy continued, then cut himself off, trying to regain his earlier mood by moving against Dick slowly. That plan died as a very clear sound of a motorcycle tearing out of the garage floated through the window that was still ajar from Dick's use of it to get in Roy's room. "Sonovabitch!" he swore, rolling away from Dick to see that yes, his keys were in their place where he had dropped them.

"Aw, fuck," Dick swore, not in the slightest happy with Roy's decision to move. "That little--" he shut up, telling himself not to curse at Roy's problem-woman/child/whatever. "She hot-wired your bike." Flat, disbelieving statement.

"Ya think?" Roy rubbed his face, and grabbed for a communicator. "Donna! Donna, baby, you awake?"

"I am now…where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked, sleepily.

"Not me…that was the problem child. Care to do me a favor?" he asked in his sweetest voice.

"You are so going to owe me," Donna promised before cutting the link to go catch their runaway.

"Oh, she is gonna be so pissed at you... but god only knows what trouble she was intending to get into--and you may owe Donna, but that minx owes me," seriously frustrated, unhappy Robin-voice. Roy looked him over, then gave him a stinging smack on his bare ass.

"We've got time," Roy rumbled, moving back to fondle Dick.

He gasped at the swat, then pressed into Roy's hands, twisting to kiss him, "You think? God, I hope so..."

`~`~`~`~`

Roy had managed to get Dick pleased in record time, even taken the edge off his own needs, before Donna dumped a scratching, hissing, spitting Dinah in the den with him. It might not have been literal, but right now the brunette did resemble a cat more than a canary with her ire flashing through her eyes.

"Thanks, Wonder Babe, I owe you," Roy said as she left, then crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the unrepentant brunette. "Dinah, what the hell?"

She stuck her nose up in the air and turned away.

"This is so not working," she growled. "I should have just stayed in Gotham with the BatBitch."

"Dinah," Roy sighed, walking over to lay a hand on her shoulder, "what's going on in there? Are we really so bad?" She flinched at first, then turned with a sob into him.

"Roy…I'm not me! I'm losing who I was, the woman you knew!" She drew in a shaky breath, trying to keep her hysterics under control. "Pieter called while we were out…said the Pit's effects are still working on my brain, said that as it regenerates…" She paused. "Said my memories are hard to access because my brain is still regenerating. That they are being scrubbed out."

Roy's eyes went wide and he pulled her close, "Oh, god, Di..." //No. nonono don't let me lose her..// "Is there anything we can do to stop it?"

"He only said I should get everyone to talk me through things, so I can keep at least an impression, like a story I've been told," she said sadly. "I just wanted to be sure I connected to you, Roy…you're mine, and I had to have a part of you I could relate to even if I lost that."

Roy kicked himself over what'd happened, and got over it, holding her close. "A'ight, Di. Come sit down with me, and I'll tell you some stories..."

She seemed reluctant at first, then became more pliant and sat with him. As he started talking, she laid down and put her head on his lap, letting his voice soothe all those little worries about having to grow up again…especially the ones that reminded her that her mother and father were both gone this time.

Roy let himself pet her hair, finding the role-reversal amusing as he told her just why he owed her his life and sanity. It took some time, with her asking soft questions, but eventually she was asleep on the couch in the den, and he had to carry her to her room, amazed at just how light she was.

`~`~`~`~`

The practice between Dick and Dinah was going better than it had when Donna had tried sparring with the feisty Gothamite. Dinah had not been pleased to be beaten, and had redoubled her efforts to truly learn what her muscles were no longer trained to do. Dick was being more patient with her than Donna had been, and, while she was nowhere near as strong as Dick, she could mirror his moves fairly well.

The announcement through the Tower of a League level visitor barely registered as Roy watched the sheer beauty of his lover teaching Wildcat's goddaughter. She had fluidity in her first fighting style that was at odds with the sheer power of the boxing/brawling, and it was easy to see why she had caught the eye of The Sensei for proper martial arts training.

The door to the training room opened just as Dinah dropped, and swept Dick's legs, actually catching the acrobat off guard, though he was able to quickly recover and dodge her upward kick. 

The announcement might have barely registered, but the door caught his attention--and his eyes narrowed. //Hell no. Of all the timing...// he stalked over, steps silent, and planted a hand in the middle of his guardian's chest, the other one ready to smack over his mouth if it started to open. "Out."

Ollie's eyes clouded over; he still wasn't used to his ward's changes from the time he had missed. He then looked beyond Roy, noting that Bruce's boy was sparring with…yes, Bruce had been telling the truth. His heart locked up as he saw the black hair of the girl flaring out behind her on a flurry of blows. It was enough of a shock to confirm the rumors that he let Roy push him out into the hall.

"How is she?" he asked, his voice gruff, once they were out of the room.

"Messed up," Roy replied honestly. "How'd you find out?"

"Stopped by Gotham. The Bat was irritated from having to get Huntress to work with him; I happened to ask why Pretty Bird wasn't backing his six." The man shook his head. "Is it permanent? Do they know?"

Roy sighed. "As far as the JSA medical team's been able to tell, yeah, it's permanent." He chewed on the inside of his lip, trying to decide how much to tell Ollie--he didn't want the man _any_ closer to Dinah than he already was, after all. He _knew_ Ollie, the man never had had any damned restraint, and with Di the way she was... the words _JAILBAIT_ and _Bad Idea_ very much came to mind.

"Damn." Ollie closed his eyes. He had only been back a few months, and he had respected Dinah being in another relationship, but now…he really wished he had pushed, that maybe he could have protected her from whatever had done this to her. "How long have they been training?" He really wanted to talk to her, let her know he was still there for her, for anything she needed.

"This session? 'Bout half an hour, they're just getting warmed up."

Ollie grunted. "Guess I've got a bit of a wait then." He looked his ward, his son in all but fact, over and grinned. "You're doing pretty good these days?" He was taking it for granted that he had a right to see Dinah, to talk to her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Ollie, let's take a walk. There's something you _really_ ought to know." The senior archer frowned, but he did _occasionally_ learn from past mistakes. Roy had suffered enough from him before his 'vacation' that Ollie was trying to make sure he listened to the boy…no, the man…when Roy wanted his ear.

"What's up, Speedy?" He used the nickname in affectionate tones, trying to break through the tension he saw.

Roy started walking, getting far enough away from the training room that any explosions weren't going to be overheard. "It's... not just her body that's a kid again, Ollie. The fucking Pit and everything's rewiring her brain, too. She's _forgetting_ everything..." He knew, _knew_ , how bad this was going to hurt Ollie, and despite all the fuck-ups, all the shit between them, his hand curved hard around his shoulder--even though he still felt like a scared 16-year-old that was losing his world again.

Ollie froze in their walk, vaguely aware of the hand on his shoulder, but his mind tumbling over _everything_ he had shared in his life with the woman he would always love ahead of anyone else. From the first punch she had cleaned his clock with to the sweetest kiss of his life all the way through the bitter ending of their decade long romance, he felt all the emotional weight of knowing that she would not remember any of it.

"No…" Much as he would love to erase every bit of pain he had ever given her, the thought of her losing the happiness they had shared was like a gaping pit of blackness opening in his soul. "There has to be a way to fix it!" he told Roy, his eyes meeting the younger man's with anguish. "We always find a way! I can't lose her before I even get her back!"

"I... I don't know, Ollie. I mean, that's some pretty damned serious magic. The way she explained it to me, it didn't sound like there's any way to stop it, except... Midnite thinks if we tell her things, she'll hold on to them better…but..." //I don't know how good an idea it would be for you to try and remind her about a lot of what happened between you two, I mean, with how bad things were...// Saddling a 16 year old girl with all the memories of that long romance she'd shared with him... that didn't... //you didn't feel like that about her memories of _you_ , jackass.// Now, there was a point... //but how can we remind her of everything she had, when there'd be so much trouble if she tried to get it back?//

"Spit it out, Roy…that's my Pretty Bird that's having her head screwed with!" Ollie could not help the angry tone; there was a huge Errol Flynn part of him wanting to just swoop into that training room and grab her up, take her away and make sure she was never hurt again. "If it's going to help to tell her all about our times, I'll do it. I'll even let you sit there and keep me straight on the good and the bad…except that stuff you don't need to know."

"I know, Ollie.... but that's also a girl young enough to be your biological _child_ who's going to have to build herself another _life_." Had that been clear enough, or was he going to have to spell it out some more?

"I'm not as old as I once was, Roy," Ollie reminded, but he did think about it. If it was just a body thing, Ollie was sure they could skirt the issue of appearances. But when he considered that on a maturity level, his Pretty Bird was still a minor, it took on a whole new dilemma. He loved her, and he suspected even as a teen, she likely had a good head on her shoulders, but he knew the fallout. "I still want to talk to her…today, before she can forget too much more. Let her decide." 

"Fucking magic," Roy swore, shaking his head. "All right, I can go for that--she'd kick my ass all over creation if I tried making a decision like this for her, anyway. But I'm sure as _hell_ not leaving you two alone. Not with--" and he shut himself up. Ollie's face hardened.

"What, Roy? Not with what?"

"With you two's _history_." Which was so very much not what he'd originally intended to say, but he'd been playing poker with _Dick_ for years.

Ollie chuckled, relaxing as he believed the words. "I'm not that bad, am I? I can respect the idea that she's a kid again." Even as he said it, his mind tumbled over that first time, a few weeks shy of her twentieth birthday, when they had first gone past a kiss and into more sensual avenues.

"Good luck getting _her_ to, Ollie..."

The older archer blinked, and then a grin broke the uneasy feeling. "That bad, ehh? She always was a firecracker." He clapped his ward on the shoulder. 

Roy just nodded, slowly cracking a grin himself. "She's just about chased Gar clear out of the Tower." //and Vic, and Garth, and thank god Wally's not around, and if she doesn't quit flirting with Dick...//

"I'll have to warn Bruce his boy's virtue is in jeopardy," Ollie teased, though it hurt him to admit his lady, his heart was possibly going to pursue a relationship with one of the next generation eventually. "Can't see her ignoring a kid with such clean cut looks."

Roy tried to choke down the reaction, trying to laugh it off, "Yeah, you do that--might be worth it just for the reaction..."

"So, got an archery target around here? Bow's in the foyer," he said, trying to tempt his boy into their shared love.

Roy gave him the 'you did _not_ just _ask me that_ ' look he'd perfected years ago, and nodded. "Let me go get mine, the range is down on the south side of the Tower."

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah felt a burn in almost every muscle she owned, and a few she had not realized she possessed. The teen grinned saucily at Dick, a towel around her neck as they had mutually agreed they had worn each other out with the intensive session. 

"I should claim a massage off you for that last throw," she teased him.

//oh, god.// Dick was torn between 'oh, please, shoot me now', 'I didn't hurt her, did I?' and 'Roy would kill me, but damn...' and went with option two, which also let him stall for time. "Yeah, you landed kind of hard, everything all right?"

She nodded, rolling her arm to check the joint for the beginnings of stiffness. "Think so." She started to walk past him on her way to the showers, moving entirely too close to him. "But you were sneaky with that one. I'm going to have to find…." A brief look of concentration crossed her face, with a growing annoyance. "Damn," she whispered under her breath. "Well, I need to get a teacher. I'm sure Babs would open my account for that."

"I'd _think_ so--and if she won't, some of my teachers ought to be willing to help..." Scent of sweat and _female_ and //down, boy.// He reached out, fingers running professionally over her arm. "Nope, doesn't feel like anything's damaged..." She leaned into that light touch, and smiled up at him.

"We'll see if a nice hot shower won't keep it in check," she purred. "And if it feels stiff, you can work on it later." Her eyes flicked over him with a not-so subtle look that implied it might not be _her arm_ she was speaking of when it came to stiffness.

//No. Dick. No. _Roy_.// "Sure, Dinah, I can do that. Wouldn't be nice to leave you hurting, after all..." //Shit. Damnit, mouth... at least I didn't say "hanging"...// She moved quickly enough to make a person wonder if maybe a touch of the speed force hadn't helped shape her too, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks…see you after my date with the hot water," she purred, sashaying from the training room toward the showers.

//...what have I gotten myself into?// Dick wondered, trying to convince his eyes to watch her shoulders and not her ass...

He knew he needed a shower too, but waited, breathing deep and trying to clear his thoughts by focusing on Roy, when that particular redhead ducked his head in, looking for Dinah.

"Where's trouble?" he asked Dick, with a sly grin of appreciation for Dick's current sweaty state.

"In the showers--which is why I'm _not_." That earned him a cocked eyebrow from his best friend. 

"Scared?" Roy bluffed, not wanting to _touch_ the various emotions crowding around this subject.

"Hell, yes." A moment's thought, "Where'd you disappear to, anyway?"

Roy frowned. "Ollie's in the den." He gave a long-suffering sigh. "That's why I need the minx…have to chaperone a visit."

Dick winced. "Aw, man, I do not envy you... Wait just a sec, I thought they weren't telling people what had happened..."

"Yeah, about that…" Roy glared at Dick. "Since when is your ol' man the blabber mouth of the League?"

Dick's jaw dropped. "You're joking."

"Hell, I wish I was." Roy shrugged. "Then again, it's Bruce and Ollie…and we know what that means." Most people did not see the friendship; the boys had grown up in it.

"Yeah, we do." He shook his head. "I'll hassle him about it later. So, how'd things go? He can't be taking this well..."

"Wants her to decide what she wants to keep from him," Roy said, trying...and failing…to keep the conflicted emotions clear. This was _Dick_ ; lying or evading truth with him did not come easy. "Feel like I'm putting a match to gasoline here."

Dick winced. "Yeah, I think you're right..." One of the greatest love affairs the heroes had known, and one of the most conflicted, thrown back together like _this_? Yeah, match and gasoline covered it pretty well.

"Let me go give her a nudge, or she'll be in the shower all day," Roy said. "Sooner this is done, the sooner it's over."

//Better you than me!// "Sure thing." The redhead turned and left the training room, shoulders squared to face the necessary evil. He walked down to the showers, where he could hear the water still running.

"Di~nah." Roy called through the door, leaning against the wall.

"Hmmm?" Her voice was a throaty rumble.

"You've got a visitor."

"I'll be…" There was a short pause, and he could have sworn he heard a whispered moan. "Out…soon." 

//...I am not hearing this...// "Okay, Di. It's Ollie, by the way..." called loudly as he headed out of the shower area completely.

He did not get clear fast enough, as she let out a small squeak of surprise on the heels of another of those sighing whispers.

//I--I'm just not thinking about that, ever again...// as he headed back to Dick's side, fast. 

"Roy, you okay?'"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Riiight... but I'm just not going to ask." It involved the minx, it was definitely one of those times not to ask.

"Smart," Roy nodded, and settled down beside him. 

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah finished her shower and dried off, feeling a bit more human as she slid into her clothes. The scraps of lace that passed for underwear were hinted at with the low cut jeans and the semi revealing half shirt. She checked herself in the mirror, her hair still coiled up and let it down with a brisk toweling. She did not want to keep Ollie waiting too long, so she contented herself with brushing it and then making a loose ponytail.

When she was sure she looked the best she could on such short notice, she started out, fully intent on finding the man alone. She was wary enough of Roy's efforts to protect her that she slipped away in such silence the redhead never realized she had gotten free of the showers.

Finding Ollie was a matter of deduction, and she was relieved he was alone. With a finger over her lips and the other crooked at him, she beckoned for him to join her. To his credit, he hesitated, but the sight of her with such strong sex appeal packed into a body far too young for him to even be _thinking_ such thoughts…He stood up and gathered his bow case, taking it, and her, out of the Tower and into the gardens.

Once Dinah was sure they were out of sight of any windows, she stopped the man she was with and _flowed_ into his arms. There was no denying the very feminine curve of her body, even if it did not yet have the definition he remembered so clearly. The archer was at a loss how to respond, as his intellect told him it was so very wrong, but his body screamed for him to meet her on her level. He was kissing her before he even realized his mind was very much the loser in such a contest.

A few minutes too late, Roy realized even Dinah didn't take that long getting dressed, and sprang up to go check the showers. "Shit!" 

"How the hell did she get past both of us?" startled Robin, too. Sure, they'd been talking, but nothing more than...

"I don't know. God damn it. I've got to go find them."

"Go. I'll see if I can find them on the monitors, and comm you if I do."

Roy nodded, and headed out, figuring Dinah would take him out of the Tower. He got into the gardens, listened, rounded a corner--and stopped dead, flickering between anger and disbelief and something he wasn't about to name. //I thought he said he'd _Behave!_ / Shit, now what do I do? Do I interrupt?//

//Ollie, you _know_ better,// he wanted to snarl... and he didn't want to look too deeply at the reasons why... He had no right on the planet, less right than even Ollie had, to be angry about this.

Dinah pulled back from Ollie's mouth. "I was so scared I was going to forget you before I figured out how to get to you, Oliver," she whispered softly. She shifted against him, and he felt the pliancy of her body with a deep wish to be somewhere private.

"Pretty Bird," he rumbled, drawing a thumb over her cheek. "Our boy told me…told me what this is doing to you."

//Damn it, damn it... I can't... she deserves this much--but they can't...// He struggled with himself, fighting the urge to guard her and the one to leave them be, trapped between them.

"Do you still have the white album?" Dinah ran her hand over his chest, seeming to go no further than touch, and having him close to her. 

"Yeah; you want it?" He would do anything for her, anything at all, if it mean she kept _him_ in her mind and heart. 

"Yes. I wrote…I remember writing pretty detailed notes on all the photos in it." She moaned softly as he ran a finger down her neck.

//Okay. They're not necking anymore, I can--// he backed up, silently, turning the corner, then came around it again, loudly, jogging up to them, "Di, Ollie, I've been looking all over for you two!"

The look Ollie cut him, mingling frustration and relief he expected. It was Dinah, with her very mutinous, angry glare that cut at him, and he realized that if he had not intervened she had very likely intended to push things again with her former lover.

"Sorry, Roy. Dinah needed to clear her head," Ollie covered, gently forcing Dinah to turn and stand in front of him, so that his response to her was not so obvious, and their pose was slightly more innocent.

"You know how it is, Roy," she said in her sweetest voice. "Too much work and no play; thought some air with Ollie was a perfect cure for my itch," she said.

//Oh, you were _not_ going to,// he thought, eyes flickering with anger. All the protectiveness and unease he'd been feeling about letting Ollie into Dinah's space when she was this vulnerable and hurting flip-flopped, and the look he shot her was like ice. //You _know_ how he feels about you, miss thing. And you were going to _use_ that? Oh, I don't _think_ so.// His lips tightened, and he had to force his voice to come out normally, and fight even harder not to make any of the comments that wording of hers just _begged_ for. He finally managed a simple, "Yeah, I guess I can see that," as he walked over to lay a hand on Ollie's shoulder and squeeze.

The older man felt the warning inherent in that squeeze, and realized Roy had not been kidding in the least about the way Dinah was. He wondered briefly if Bruce could have filled him in better, instead of letting him walk into this minefield so innocently. As an afterthought of inspiration, he realized Dinah was _exactly_ the age she had to have been when her rebellion at her mom had escalated sharply, close to around the same time she had lost her dad.

"Hey Pretty Bird, I'm on a bit of a time jam, so I'm going to get. I'll get you that album by the end of the day, ya hear." He looked down at her and saw the smoldering feelings flickering there with guilt and longing mixed.

"Alright, Ollie." She would get over her disappointment, for now.

"How're you getting back?" Roy asked, tilting his head curiously, letting go as Ollie got the point, still looking daggers at Dinah. "If you're really in a hurry, I can stand owing Donna a few more favors."

Ollie gave a low chuckle, completely missing the pure venom in Dinah's glare at Roy. "Much as I'm sure you enjoy repaying those 'favors', I actually took advantage of my shiny new JLA card and used the teleporters. I've got to go back to Gotham anyway; Bats was working up some leads in my latest case."

"You'll come visit me when you’re free?" Dinah asked him, turning her head up to him with nothing but shining adoration in her eyes, pressing back into his strong arms.

Ollie barely even hesitated. "Once I can get my city cleaned up a bit, Pretty Bird. She's in sad shape since we left her." 

Roy saw the artful seduction be replaced with happy acceptance; Ollie had given her the one excuse that she, duty conscious legacy hero that she was, could accept for a long absence.

//Not bad, Ollie. Not bad at _all_ ,// Roy thought, even as he laughed back at Ollie, eyes sparkling. "Now, what on earth would make you say _that_?" He decided to play nice, and not mention Huntress in front of Dinah. "Luck with that case, and if you need any help, give me a yell."

"Sure will." The other archer leaned down and kissed Dinah…on the lips, an long slow, but more controlled than what Roy had seen earlier. It seemed to have a lasting effect, because Dinah was actually quiet as Ollie walked away from them, her fingertips touching her lips lightly.

`~`~`~`~`

Roy stood there with her for a few moments, fighting down the urge to shake her. "I cannot _believe_ you, Di," he said at her, eyes narrowed again.

She looked over at him, a trace of tenderness still in her eyes, but it left and they narrowed, meeting his gaze.

"Oh don't be so old, Roy. It's not like _you_ are ever going to catch the clue bus with me," she huffed before stalking off, in no mood to deal with him.

Roy went after her, wrapping a hand around her upper arm, perfectly ready to dodge a counterattack if she wanted to play rough, "That's not the _point_ , Di!"

"So what is, Roy? The fact that one of the men I love actually wants me?" Dinah snorted. She did not try to pull free or even hit him, but her body screamed defiance.

"No, Di. The point is that he's never been able to resist you, and you were going to use that against him, to tumble into bed with a man who looks old enough to be your father--and despite everything he's put you through, he deserves better than that from you."

He saw her face pale, as his words sank through the thick stubbornness of a teenaged 'I-want-now-give-it-to-me' attitude. Now she did shake him off, but she did not have a retort for him. 

"Tell Dick I'll take a rain check," she told him, softly. She turned to walk back to the Tower, her steps reflecting the sharp blow he had delivered, and its effect.

//...She needed to hear it... so why do I feel like such a bastard for saying it?// "Sure, Dinah, I can do that." They were both heading back inside, so he didn't have a choice about walking beside her... //Did she really say 'not like you're ever going to'? What the--does she--oh, good gods.//

"I don't think this is working," she finally said. "Gonna call Ted up; see if they mind if I crash there until I figure out my legal status and hash things out with Oracle over what I can do." She was running again, just as she had run away from Babs at the first bit of trouble.

"Dinah... I'm sorry I laid into you, and you don't have to leave. I don't _want_ you to leave. Despite the fact that you and Donna are butting heads, it's cool to have you around--and I thought you'd already decided you didn't want to stay with the JSA?"

"It's not about Donna. And the JSA is temporary." She would not look at him. "If I have to do it again, I'll do it the way I did before. Learn what I can, where I can, and start small, in my backyard. I can probably wheedle Ted back to Gotham, or sweet talk Molly into letting me stay there with her and Alan."

"But, Di, the point is you _don't_ have to. We're _right here_. There weren't a lot of kid heroes when you were growing up the first time, but we're here _now_. If you want to go back to street level, cool, I'm sure as hell not going to argue with you, how could I, that's what I did--but if you're gonna deliberately lose the resources the Titans have to offer because you're running from trouble..." //then you're being a damned idiot, and my Dinah isn't stupid, so knock it the fuck off and buck up.//

Now she did look at him, and he could have sworn there was wetness in her eyes, but she smiled, a half sad expression really, and shook her head. 

"I'm nowhere _near_ you guys in ability yet. And I can't even remember who taught me the martial arts I used. Or where this person lives. I can only learn so much from your friends, Roy." There was a sad inflection on the word 'your'. "None of you fight the way I think I am supposed to." She opened her mouth to add something and censored herself to reach out and touch Roy's cheek. "You and I aren't supposed to fight; I know that much."

"You're right... we don't fight like you, but Dick really can still teach you a lot. And Donna, too, you worked with Diana... I... think I know who you studied with, but Oracle's probably the only person that knows where to find him." He pulled her close, stroking a hand over her hair. "And about that ability thing--you think Toni is? Or Cody? Even Vic and Gar're still learning, Di--but we're a hell of a lot better off with each other..." //Don't leave, Di, please don't leave...//

She resisted him for all of two seconds before her body folded to his in away that could only be described as sensuously addictive. He felt a feather light kiss on his throat before she sighed. 

"Just don't want to make you hate me," she whispered. "Or fail you."

"I couldn't hate you, Di... It's just not going to happen," he tried not to react, god he tried... but she felt so good... "And you're not going to fail me, either. I've just... got to get used to this you."

"Yeah?" She looked up into his face, a small gleam in her eyes. "I seem to remember my first meeting with you, before you were anything but Speedy. You proclaimed loudly that if you were a few years older, Ollie would have had a run for his money." She slipped a hand over the small of his back the other moving up his chest. "Well, Boy-o, you're the older one now." The gentle challenge, the blatant invite in those words was accompanied by the full body contact of a very willing woman.

Roy nearly bit through his lip, flushing at the reminder even as he pulled her closer, in against his body. "Yeah, I am..." //Don't don't don--// his head dropped towards hers, just reacting to her. She closed the distance, finding it easy to match him by pressing up, which shifted al the soft curves along hard planes. Her lips touched his, and she moaned every so softly, holding on for support.

That moan opened her lips just as he kissed her, making it a deeper kiss than he intended--//what the _fuck_ are you doing?! ...kissing a gorgeous, willing woman--who should So be off-limits!--oh shut up.. // Dinah slid her arms around his shoulders then, returning the kiss with every bit as much passion as he had witnessed for Ollie. 

After long, long moments, Roy finally broke the kiss, almost panting for breath, holding her close, "Di... why me?" She would, once, have known the uncertainty in his voice for what it was--fear that this was more about Ollie than it was about him.

"Because you always loved me for me," she answered honestly. "Not who I was in regard to other people, or for what I could do for you." She could have added it was the same thing Ollie had seen in her, but that had been tainted in some ways by meeting under the auspices of the League. "If I have to start over, who could I trust more?"

The redhead sighed in relief and held her close, petting her back gently as he pressed a kiss to her hair. "Okay, Di. Okay. You're right, I do... have since the first time you really saw _me_ , and not just Ollie's brat."

Her low sigh told him she had not forgotten enough for her to not _hate_ him disparaging himself. She kissed his throat again, swaying slightly against him,

"You are far more than that."

"Yes, Dinah," he surrendered that without a fight, not wanting to win, anyway, hand stroking through her hair as he held her close.

She was content to just be held for a second, then she pulled free and captured his hand, She gently laced her fingers in his and pulled him toward the Tower.

"C'mon…I've got a lot to learn still."

He laughed, nodding at her, letting her drag him along. //Yeah, and I have to get time to talk to Dick...// "True enough, you do... so, what was I telling Dick you needed a rain check on? And am I still?"

She hitched the shoulder that was sore up. "He hurt my shoulder, so I claimed a massage off him," she purred. "I wouldn't mind it being worked."

//..little minx.// "Let's go see where he's gotten to, then, you will not _believe_ how good he is at that."

She laughed softly, and they walked back in close silence. Dick must have seen them on the monitors, because he met them in the hall, face carefully neutral at the way Dinah was holding onto Roy's hand.

//Shiiiit. He's pissed at me.// "Hey, Robbie. Trouble, here, still wants that rubdown, and I want some damned downtime. Your room, mine, or hers?" 

"Hm... yours. I left the tin of jao in your room after the last time you screwed up your back, anyway." //We are going to talk, Harper, but okay..//

Dinah looked from one to the other, and her nerves prickled strongly. She looked back at Roy, caught the trace of a flicker at the corner of his eye and let his hand fall to yawn and cover her mouth.

"Maybe that rain check is better, Roy. Pretty damn tired from today's workouts," she said, smoothly and naturally.

"As though you're going to sleep well with your shoulder hurting," Dick protested, crossing the distance between them to run his fingers over it. "Come on. I'll work on this, and if you fall asleep, we can always move to mine." 

Roy blinked, then shrugged--and if he reacted to the idea of Dinah stretched out in his bed, who could blame him?

"You're an absolute sweetheart, Dick…no matter what our Bow Boy says." She said it guilelessly, but her quick eyes were alert for both their reactions to her possessive form, testing her suspicions.

Dick grinned at her, eyes bright with pleasure--and if they sparked, too, well... "Thanks, Dinah... and don't you know better than to listen to a word he says, anyway?" 

Roy aimed a swat across the back of the head as they moved, "I have no idea what she's talking about, Short Pants, I haven't complained about you in months." 

Dick ducked out from under it, rolling his eyes, "Sure, Roy. I believe you…" as he arched a curious brow at Dinah.

//Old married couple, and none of us saw it?// Dinah shook her head, wondering if maybe it had been revealed and she just could not remember. "You two are a mess," she said, as if that was what prompted the headshake. She decided to press up under Dick's arm as they walked. "And why should I trust being alone with two strapping hunks like you guys?" she teased lightly.

Dick turned wounded eyes on her, "As though either of us would do anything to hurt you, Di," he said even as he wrapped his arm around her side. 

Roy snorted, "Please, Di, don't even try that card with me, I _know_ you.." The wryly amused tone was quite the contrast to Dick's injured one. She reached out and snagged his hand, bringing him closer and nodding approvingly when his instinct made him link his arm around her waist too, so that she had one on either side of her. The flutter of images of Ollie and Hal walking her this way did little to take away from her growing anticipation of being alone with them.

"You know me so well, do you, Boy-o?" she asked with teasingly seductive tones.

"Yeah, Di, I do," calm reply, arm wrapped around her, hand against Dick's side... //This could wor--...// He nearly missed a step as the thought flashed through his mind, but covered it and reached to pull open his door, letting them in. //..I did not just think... Why not? ...it's wro--oh, bullshit. It's only wrong if they don't want... and look at Dinah. She wants. Dick... oh, I know that look, he's not going to argue either...//

"If you're going to give me a proper work-over I should probably get rid of the shirt, at least," Dinah told Dick once they were inside the room. She glanced around slowly, appreciating the few touches of it being lived in.

Roy let her go, moving to the dresser to dig up the tin of cream Dick was going to want... after all, the mirror gave him a perfect view. 

"Wouldn't make much sense not to," Dick agreed, and was pleased with how steadily his voice came out. Dinah walked over to the bed, and then very slowly raised her shirt up and off, revealing the black lacy bra she wore from behind, before she looked over her shoulder at Dick. 

"Want me sitting or stretched out?" she asked in a purring voice.

It took Dick a minute before he could answer, blue eyes blazing before he got himself under control. "Go ahead and stretch out, Dinah, easier for me to work..." 

Roy's eyes went wide as he saw that reflection, and he bit at his lip. When Dinah lifted her knee to crawl up on the bed, the string of her black thong showed above the low jean waistband, playing peek-a-boo as she crawled over the bed to get comfortable in the middle.

Dick managed to keep the swallow inaudible, but not invisible, and Roy turned to toss the tin at him, green eyes dark and hot. Dick shivered, caught it, and kicked free of his shoes to crawl up and settle over the backs of her thighs, twisting his fingers through the strong Asian muscle rub before he started in on her shoulder, and Roy settled on the far side of the bed, losing the boots once he was down. 

"Let me know if I push too hard, Dinah, I'm more used to working on our redhead."

"Hmm, I'm sure those hands of yours are plenty skilled enough to know the difference between us," she purred. She looked to Roy, her eyes half-lidded, a look of complete trust behind them.

Dick chuckled softly, nodded though she couldn't see it, and started working on her shoulder, touch gentle, but strong and sure. "You might have a point there..." Roy smiled back at her, slow and lazy, and reached out to stroke a hand down her black hair. Neither man could be sure if her purr was from their own action or the other's, but it was low and soft, filled with a sensual nature she did not try to suppress. 

"A woman could get to like this. Two handsome men treating her like a queen…might even make her pretty open about showing some appreciation," she told them, her voice staying light.

Roy smiled at her, petting her hair again, "Yeah?" 

Dick's head tilted curiously, listening to the charged banter between the two, and he softly joined in. "Not like I need to be rewarded for making up for my own mistakes, but I'm a long way from done, Dinah... So it's going to be a while yet..." he wasn't even finished with her shoulder, and there was no sense in stopping just there when her entire upper body was open to him.

"That's good, Dick, because I'm sure I'd appreciate having my full range of motion back for later," she said lazily. She let her eyes close fully. "And since you're so busy fixing me up, I think it's only fair that Roy have to find us all some snacks so we don't have to get up later." It was very clear by her words that she was there for the rest of the day, and she expected both of them with her.

Roy shook his head, amused, and laughed softly. "Yes, Dinah, I'll be right back, Dinah..." he said as he ran his hand from her hair down her other shoulder and arm, then slid off the bed, heading towards the door. 

Dick grinned at the back of her head, fingers giving her a quick, amused caress, "Sounds like a good idea to me, Di--and since he knows what we both like, it shouldn't even take him that long," he twisted his head to grin impishly at the archer, who made it obvious he was looking for something to toss at Dick's head before he headed out the door, and Dick went back to work.

Dinah waited until she was sure Roy was gone. "Dick…I don't want to step on your toes," Dinah said softly. "If I'm pushing in, where Roy is concerned…" She drew in a deep breath. "I don't believe in being the other person, but I don't see any harm if you're okay with sharing."

His hands stilled a moment, then started moving again. "Di... that..." He stopped, shook his head, hunted for the right words. "It's fine, with me. I'm not... We're complicated, and I wouldn't have complained--much--if you'd dragged him off on your own... but this... I gotta admit that I really, _really_ like this idea, if you're sure..."

"I won't come between my Roy and the man who has evidently been making him happy for _years_." She tried hard to see if she could place the reactions in Roy that should have told her, but it was all too hazy in her mind.

Dick stroked a hand down her side gently, grateful to her, "Thank you..." //Considering that _you_ could probably take him from me...// He doubled over her body, and kissed the shoulder he hadn't coated in balm gently. She moaned softly, as sensuous in nature as he was when he did not have to be the man of the hour.

"No, honey…thank you for letting me in." She let herself relax as he worked her muscles.

"You're welcome, beautiful..." he replied, straightening back up to work her muscles into easy pliancy, fingers catching the clasp of her bra, question in the tension as he tugged at it--and if there was no protest, he popped it open and pushed it aside to work over her ribs. 

Roy calmly raided the fridge, acquired food, and headed back up, not particularly quickly... he knew he'd been booted out of the room for a reason. He walked back in just in time to see Dinah let Dick remove her bra.

"Come feed us, my Roy," she purred. "I'm not moving and he's got ointment on his hands."

Roy, quite calmly, turned the lock in the door, then walked over and settled down with the food down on the side of the bed, and shifted close enough to feed her a bite of apple, some truly pornographic images coming to mind about this. 

Dick's hands shook on her skin just a little as he watched her lift her mouth to his fingers... and then Roy was offering him a slice and he couldn't help licking at his fingers as he took it. 

When he fed Dinah another bite, she nipped the tips of his fingers, opening her eyes long enough to smile at him fully. "Tastes good," she purred.

Roy chuckled, shifting slightly, "I'm glad.. wouldn't want you going hungry, after all, would we Di?" 

"No. We wouldn't," Dick agreed, waiting for his turn, fingers never stopping as he worked lower down her spine.

Dinah purred ever so warmly at them. She continued to bite or suck at Roy's fingers, until Dick reached the waistband of her pants. "Mmm, guess that means my turn is up?" she teased.

Roy'd been alternating between feeding them, and was just about to snap from the combined force of their teasing nips and licks and sucks, eyes blazing at them both.

Dick shrugged a shoulder, hand against her spine so she'd feel it, "Mmm... only if you want it to be... though we'll be a bit overdressed."

"Don't have to be." She drew herself up, turning slowly toward them, watching their eyes inspect her even she unbuttoned her jeans. Oh, she had _both_ young men's complete attention, and they were in full accord about how much they liked what they saw, Dick having shifted to the side when she started to rise.

"God, Di, you're so beautiful..." low, soft voice as Roy reached out and ran his fingers from the hollow of her throat to the lines of her abs, spread apart to stroke down the insides of her breasts... what he really wanted to do was yank her up against his body, but she was busy at the moment....

"Hmm. That's true enough," Dick agreed, and it was a moment's work to slide out of his shirt and crawl far enough up to go after Roy's...

She looked down at herself, in honest consideration, and Roy could see she was comparing 'now' to 'then' to what she had as a fully mature woman. She then continued with the slide of her jeans, leaving her in a black lacy thong. She then turned her full attention to them, wanting to see what the clothing hid from her.

Roy twisted, helping Dick pull his shirt off, and his hands slid down into Dick's sweats, then pulled at them, tugging them down, and Dick twisted, easy and graceful, and shucked them off, leaving him in a pair of briefs--his red, and Roy grinned, amused. 

Dick twisted to look at her--and his heart nearly stopped, seeing her in nothing but that scrap of black lace... "Oh, my god," appreciative, unintentional comment. 

Dinah looked at Roy first, vague recollections of having seen him in next to nothing resurfacing as she took in the strong upper body build, the way his muscles were defined by years of using the bow, from childhood. She felt almost compelled to move closer and inspect the scars he sported, wanting to compare the texture of the pale line with his healthy skin by tongue and touch.

Then she looked at Dick, and felt that same compulsion, while admiring the way he was formed differently. He had a strong body over all, much as Roy did, but where her redhead looked solid, Dick looked supple. She'd seen his flexibility; there was no doubt in her mind he would be interesting to explore in other ways.

"Still wearin' too much, Boy-o," she said with a nod at his pants.

"Working on it, Di," Roy said as he shifted enough to slide out of the pants, stretching out a hand to her even as he turned and kissed Dick deep, other hand tangling in his hair, leaning back against the headboard again. Dick moaned softly into the kiss, then started trying to take it over, shifting against Roy's side.

"God, that's hot," she murmured as she moved closer to them. Her fingers trailed over Dick's spine lightly before she laid her other hand on the back of Roy's head, stroking the red hair with a deep pleasure to just have that right.

Roy pressed back into the hand on his hair, still kissing Dick, taking control back after a short struggle--the way Dick shuddered at what must have been Dinah's touch helped with that, and he slowly pulled away once Dick was curled against him, sliding his hand behind Dinah's back and up to the base of her neck, pulling her in for another kiss.

Dinah was smiling as their lips met, but then she gave into the kiss with a shiver. She moved into it with full passion; there was no halfway for Dinah even in this. Her eyes closed, and she reached out to hold onto them both, her hands brushing over their skin without care to who or where she touched.

Dick tilted his head watching that--//god, they're so... hot. Yeah, that comes close...//--then started to slide away from Roy's side. Roy's free hand tightened in his hair, growling into his kiss with Dinah, and Dick gave up on that idea to just lean across Roy's body and press a kiss to Dinah's shoulder, hand stroking down the long length of her back.

Dinah broke the kiss with Roy abruptly, and shifted so that she could better reach them both, bringing one hand up into Dick's hair to haul him in for a kiss. Now it was Roy who got to see from the outside as Dinah made the kiss searing hot, showing Dick in no uncertain terms she wanted them both.

Dick pressed into the kiss, hand curling into the small of her back, Roy's hot skin against his side and back as her softer, sleeker body pressed against his chest as she kissed him with expert skill... She might look even younger than they were, but god, she wasn't acting like it.

Roy gasped, hips shifting as Dinah and Dick kissed, pressed against his chest, and he dipped his head to nip gently at her shoulder, thankful Dick had gotten that rub worked in well as he sucked at the side of her throat, hands in their hair sliding down spines to hold them both close.

Dinah broke for air, her lips curving in a sensuous smile. "Sorry, Boy-o…he's the better kisser," she teased gently. She trailed her fingers down Dick's neck, before reaching past his waist to rest her hand on Roy's hip. 

"Oh, really now, Di?" Roy challenged that with a second kiss, one that teased and explored, hand sliding down her body to cup her ass and hold her close. Dick, meanwhile, took advantage of their distraction to suck at Roy's throat, pet his side, then turn his attention to the pale, fine skin along Dinah's collarbone and the join of her arm and shoulder, hand still at her back.

Dinah moaned into the kiss, but came back as strongly with her own fiery battle for control. She was aggressive in her kissing, letting her hand on Dick slide down over his arm, to his chest, testing how sensitive his nipples were in passing, before resting her hand on the outside of his briefs.

Dick's breath caught at that touch across his chest, and he shifted against the hand on his hip, fingers at the small of her back sliding up and in towards her breast, caressing gently up her side, mouth kissing down towards the same line, shifting to drop one of his knees over Roy's thigh.

The kiss turned into a battle, Roy meeting her aggression with his own, unwilling and unable to back down, hands kneading Dick's back and her ass. Dick's distraction of her, as his hand caressed her in ways she had been dreaming of since coming to the Tower, made her moan and lose the battle fully. She let Roy take dominance, caressing his hip slowly. It felt so good to her, to touch each of them, so perfectly male and strong.

Dick grinned to feel her go pliant against Roy, under his hand, and he cupped her breast gently, thumb caressing the side, sweeping gently over one tight, hard peak as he shifted to slide a little lower against Roy's chest, kissing over her upper chest, licking. //Shouldn't be doing thi--oh, shut up. She wants, I want, Roy wants, it's _fine_.// 

Roy purred, a low, triumphant noise as she stopped fighting him, and he broke the kiss to lick down her throat possessively, holding her close, feeling Dick shifting and twisting against him as his lover pleased her.

The young woman moaned softly, pressing into the touch, into Roy's possessiveness, losing thoughts of older Dinah and control issues in the warm safety of her new lovers. Those brief, hazy memories of pain and fear were mercifully dim, and easily overcome by the feel of new skin relearning old sensations. 

She let her hands explore again, touching both at once, hand gliding over abs and chests, letting her fingertips memorize just where each one shivered or moaned.

Roy held her close and sure, pushing her hair out of the way with his jaw to kiss along the back of her neck, hand on her ass sliding around her body and up, petting her abs, then higher, fingers brushing along Dick's.

Dick let himself moan and gasp at her caresses, at the slide of her hand over his body, mouth sliding down her breast, licking and kissing, teasing trails in towards a nipple, turning his head to look up at Roy and the hand on his back petted up to the back of his neck, touch encouraging. Good. Roy wasn't feeling neglected.

Dinah whimpered softly as Dick's mouth wrought havoc in her body. She could already feel the waves building, as she tingled all over. She had to steady herself by holding on to them, moaning with a needy edge when Roy's kisses crossed a very hot spot at the base of neck.

//There, Di?// Roy grinned against her skin and sucked at that spot, trying to remember not to mark her, hand petting over her abs and side. Dick grinned to hear her whimper, tongue flicking out over tight, peaked flesh before he sucked gently. He was rewarded with a sharp cry…and both noted on different levels that her control was stronger now than in combat, as if sex was more her nature, allowing her to keep the dangerous power out of her voice.

"More," she whispered, leaning her head forward to bare that spot fully to Roy, her hips beginning to twitch and rock. 

Roy bit her, teeth grazing sharply over that spot, hand slipping down her abs and Dick wrapped his mouth around her and sucked, hand still curved around her breast, lifting it into his mouth. She cried out to Roy, to Dick as they both sent electric sensations through her. She was moving against them now, wantonly, as her body seemed to be on fire.

"That's right, Di, that's right, god, you feel so good..." Roy was talking against the back of her neck, working that spot over as he tried to slide his fingers between her legs, other hand sliding up Dick's jaw, feeling the way his cheek curved in as he sucked at Di, the way his jaw and lips moved as he made her writhe and cry out for them. She whimpered, drawing her hands up. She brought one behind her, behind Roy's head, holding tight to him that way, while the other tangled in Dick's dark hair. 

"Oh god, yes. All feels so new, but so good," she said in a very throaty voice.

"Good, Di, that's right, hold on to us, we've got you," Roy praised and promised, fingers finally sliding over //god, so wet// black lace between her thighs, wondering if she would gasp or scream at the touch.

A long, throaty mewl escaped her, as did a strong shudder at that first touch. She tried to turn back to look over her shoulder, wanting to kiss Roy even as her fingers in Dick's hair move down, over his neck.

"I want…" She did not get it out as Dick's tongue worked her to a frenzy.

Roy read her shift and moved to kiss her, hand still curved along Dick's cheek, fingers of his other hand stroking lightly at that lace again and he pulled away from the kiss to ask against her lips, "What do you want, Di?" Dick was quite content right where he was, sucking, licking and teasing at her breast, hand now sliding over her back, hips shifting against Roy's solid thigh.

"Everything," she purred, eyelids at half-mast. "Dick's mouth on my breast is wonderful, the feel of you pressed close and kissing my neck…oh god, so good. But I want more." She moved her hips enticingly. "I want to feel you inside of me, I want to touch each of you, I want to taste you. I want to learn every hot spot on you, see you make love to each other…"

Dick mewled at the sound of her voice, at what she said, hips rocking hard against Roy, making the redhead shoot a grin downwards--Dick had a thing for talking, and it seemed like Di was willing to oblige... "Yeah, Di? Gods, want that too," he told her, hand rocking with that twist of her hips, sliding along her, fingers starting to slide under the lace. "I want to know exactly what makes you mewl, and buck, and beg... and god, but I want to see you with Dick, watch you make him crazy, tell you where, and how..."

She rocked her hips against his touch, trying to get him to give her more. "Oh…that's a nice thought too. I'd love to let you tell me just how to please him, lover. I bet you know every bit that makes him go wild. You could tell me where to kiss him, where to touch him, how hard or fast to ride him."

Dick let go of her breast to arch up, trying to kiss her, half-mad from listening to them talking about him, and god, the _thought_ of Roy, who knew him best, telling this gorgeous, willing girl-woman in their arms how to make him scream... He shuddered violently, clinging to them both tightly, while Roy slid his hand under them, fingers slipping against hot, slick so-soft skin caress gentle, but firm, //show me how you like it, Di...// He could feel Dick going crazy at the idea, and tipped his head back to get out of the way of that kiss, if Di decided to be nice... "Yeah, I do, Di, and I could..."

The woman gasped softly, a slow moan building out of it as she shivered. Dinah then met Dick with a hard, passionate kiss, not letting him have control of it at all. She ran her hands over his chest as she did, but her hips were pressing steadily into Roy's touch.

Dick whimpered into the kiss, his hands sliding up to cling to her, kissing her back deep and sweet, giving up control, arching into her hands with another soft moan. Roy kept his hand moving, other hand stroking down Dick's back possessively, once again thankful for the quirk that made him a good drummer--it was no trouble at all to keep both of his hands moving separately.

Dinah broke the kiss, moving to bite Dick's earlobe with a breath across the sensitive skin there. "I think I'm going to love this little date, Roy…. He quivers so easily to the sound of your voice."

"One of the reasons I love him, Di," Roy agreed as Dick shivered at the bite and held on to her--feeling Dick rubbing against him was making him _insane_ , and he twisted to nip at Dick's neck, hand stroking down his back again and his fingers grazed over a hard nub of tight flesh on a stroke up her folds... 

//I am in such trouble...oh, god please...// Dick turned his head into the nip and the breath, kissing at her jaw, freeing a hand from her hair to slide it forward and down her body to her other breast.

"Oh damn, Roy…" She had to catch her breath as that graze all but sent her over. "Think he'll be okay with two of us Arrows? He is, after all, just a Bat," she teased once she could talk coherently again. 

Still holding onto Roy, she ran her hand down to the front of Dick's briefs, lightly gripping him through the fabric.

Roy chuckled against the back of Dick's neck, pleased with her reaction, and he grazed his fingers over her again, trying to see just how much _she_ could take. The feel of her hand sliding between his leg and Dick's body, knowing what she was doing--//god. Fuck. Yes...// "Oh, he'll be fine, Di..." 

Dick forced his eyes to open as he rocked into that goddamned teasing touch, and he growled softly at her, "'Just a Bat' can handle anything you two can dish out, Canary. I just choose not to argue when Roy wants to make me crazy..." 

Dinah gasped out loud, her hand tightening its grip through the briefs. She used her other hand to brace against Dick's shoulder as her knees went weak. She rocked into his hand, before slowly stroking up and down, keeping her hand loose on the material, as a tease.

Roy bit him possessively, making Dick gasp, his hand sliding down to hold on to Dick's hip, feeling the briefs shift from her touch... and he started to pull his fingers away, not really inclined to distract her at the moment. Dick shuddered at the bite, letting himself rock into her hand...

"Don't…you…dare," Dinah gasped. She rocked her hips hard against Roy's touch, while trying to keep Dick teased by her soft touches.

Roy laughed softly and slid his fingers back against her, letting her ride them as she pleased, watching her tease Dick, smiling as his Robbie, no matter what name he was wearing now, writhed against his arm and Dinah's hand. Dick twisted, turning his head and shoulders to bury his mouth against Roy's chest, kissing his throat hungrily, over and over.

The woman with them threw every bit of her effort into touching Dick as she felt a wave swell up, one that would not be denied. Her hand caressed and kneaded, more insistent, but still on the outside of the briefs as she started to crest. Roy could barely make out both of their names in the high, gasping cries she gave when she bucked wildly one last time and seemed to plunge over into a release.

Roy slipped his hand away to make sure she wasn't going to fall, arm supporting her as she shuddered, feeling Dick turn just enough to watch her as she shuddered, his hips writhing to push himself into her hand, over and over. She managed to not grip too tight, as her body seemed to explode in pleasure, slowly focusing enough to smile and claim a kiss from each of them, slow and lazy.

"So good, Roy…much better than my time in the shower earlier," she teased him, her hand slowly rising along Dick's briefs, fingers prying into waist band.

"I'd hope, Di," Roy replied lazily, untangling his arm from her back to bring his fingers up to his lips to taste her, moaning at that, then he ran them over Dick's lips--and Dick turned his head, cat-quick, and sucked them into his mouth, lips against bone, tongue working as he rocked up against Dinah's hand. 

She watched that with a look of fascination before shivering and sliding her hand fully inside the briefs, her small wrist turning just so to let her grip his length.

"I love the feel of him, Roy," she moaned.

Dick moaned around Roy's fingers, eyes closing as Dinah wrapped her hand around him, shuddering at her words. Roy, though, just smiled, "Yeah, he does feel damned good. Run your thumb over his tip, Di, babe." He'd told her he'd help, after all.

She did, her thumb grazing the tip, exploring the slit, her breath coming in soft purring sounds. She leaned into Dick, kissing his throat briefly, before pressing back into Roy, wiggling her hips at him.

Only the fingers in his mouth muffled the cry that touch brought, and Dick clung to her, losing his mind. Roy smiled and whispered into her ear, "How adventurous are you feeling, Di, 'cause I've got a thought."

"Roy if it involves you, me, and Dick, I want to do it." Her trust for him blazed strongly before leaned down enough to kiss Dick over one nipple.

Roy shifted his arm, holding Dick up as the acrobat dropped his shoulders backwards to lift into her mouth, and he kept talking to her, "You sure? I want to put you in the middle, Di, let you ride Dick while I set the pace."

The deep moan that came for his words, and the way her breathing grew just a touch shallower was one reassurance. She ran her thumb down Dick's length, along the underside with teasing precision. 

"Yes, Roy…I would very much like that," she purred. 

Dick, too, had moaned at the thought, opening hungry blue eyes to stare at him, trying to get his knees under him to really move into Dinah's wicked, confident touch. Roy purred at her, pulling his fingers away from Dick's mouth to stroke her cheek and caress her hair, "Anything you want first, beautiful?"

She purred as she pressed back firmly against him. "Two things…clothing gone and a box of condoms," she teased, her eyes brilliantly blue with her desire. 

"Get Dick's, then, Di," he urged, "and no problem to the second... Not taking chances with you..."

She shifted just a bit, pulling her hand free of the briefs as she pressed a kiss up to Dick's throat, easing the waistband over his length carefully with both hands.

He whimpered at losing her touch, then shifted to help her, using Roy's arm as support to writhe out of them, eyes on her face. Roy's hand slid down her side again and he hooked the fingers of one hand in her waistband, tugging it down over the lush curves of her ass, thinking about exactly how to go about this.

Dinah leaned, twisted and moved just right to let him get her scrap of a thong off, moaning softly at the brush of his hand on her ass, before she smiled at Dick. Her eyes took in the way he looked completely nude, earning him a kiss on the lips after she licked her own. Dick kissed her back, hand coming to curl around her shoulder, pressing up against her chest.

Roy smiled at the sight of them kissing before he patted Dick's thigh. "Time we test the raised bed," he said with a grin for the idea they had worked on a few weeks before. He wanted Dick at the edge of the bed, legs off it, so that when Dinah straddled him, Roy would be able to stand between Dick's legs and slowly set their rhythm that way.

Dick shuddered and pulled away from Dinah's kiss, flashing a smile at her as he moved to where Roy wanted him. The archer urged Dinah to move off him, hand running down her spine as he stripped out of the rest of his clothing and leaned to the far side of the bed to fish in the drawer, pulling out a strip of condoms--and he tossed one at her hand, looking at Dick's splayed out body with a hungry smile.

Dinah returned that smile with one of her own, her eyes full of hunger for more than petting and kissing. She ripped the packet and took the condom out, smoothing it on to Dick without much fuss, her hand caressing his sac lightly once he was 'dressed'. She then rose up over him, coming to rest with his length nestled against her sex.

Dick's hands curved around her hips, rocking up against her once before his breathing leveled out and he stilled--too level, too even, especially with the way his eyes slid closed. 

Roy growled, low and harsh and moved suddenly, smacking Dick's thigh, "Stop that, _now_." He took a moment to flick tilt his head at Dinah, another packet held between index and forefinger, wondering if she'd care to do the honors. She smiled, taking her time at getting him ready. She let her hands linger as she smoothed his condom into place, claiming a kiss from him.

Dick gasped and bucked as Roy shattered his concentration with that stinging slap, and Dick writhed up against Dinah hungrily, hips rolling, hands sliding over her as he watched them with desire blazing in his eyes, unvoiced pleas heavy on his tongue--//like her taste...// / Roy kissed her back deeply, powerfully... then twisted back around to catch the bottle of lube as he slid off the bed to stand behind her, leaning forward to nip at her neck, pressed all along her spine.

Dinah shivered and moan at the feel of Dick trapped against her folds, the touch of Roy's kisses on her back. She leaned down, kissing Dick again, her hips moving slowly over him as she did.

He kissed her back, hands sliding up her sides, twisting under her hungrily, pleadingly. Roy shifted his stance behind them and ran the fingers of one hand down her ass and forward until he was stroking Dick's cock and Dinah's wet sex. The woman gasped softly, causing her to sit up and start moving again, sliding along that hard shaft until Dick could feel her poised to take him in.

"Dinah, Dinah _please_ ," he begged, hands clinging to her, tension knotted through every line of him as he struggled to hold still, to let her choose. Roy teased her a little more, then slipped his fingers back, just caressing her. The woman writhed to that touch and nodded.

"Yes, Dick," she breathed. 

Dick grabbed desperately for his control and rolled his hips up, praying that 'yes' really was the invitation he'd taken it for. She moaned softly, a moan that turned to the faintest of hisses, as her hips stilled with his press in, and he felt the resistance.

"Don't stop," Dinah said softly, pushing herself to meet him, wondering how she had forgotten _that_.

He'd stilled out of shock, but he could no more disobey her than he could Roy and he moved, pushing up into her. 

Roy tilted his head, then realization hit and the world damned near spun around him. //She's a damned virgin again, oh, _god_...// Dinah bent down to kiss Dick through the slight pain, gasping in pleasure when he slid fully with in her. 

"Yes," she whispered.

He moved with her, rocking slowly, and Roy slowly popped the slick open to coat his fingers and slide them down her ass gently, pressing lightly, careful with her, with that realization. She shivered at first, from the touch and the slick, but she did not try to move away. Her hips rocked in response to the touch, in response to a need to move now that she had Dick deep inside her. She held herself up with both hands on his chest, trying not to rock too much.

"You all right, Di?" Roy asked her, trying gently to slide a finger inside her, helped by her rocking, other hand petting her shoulder. Dick was actually thankful for the damned condom--it deadened the sensation of that sinfully tight body wrapped around him enough to hang on to his control by the skin of his teeth. 

"God yes, Roy…he's so perfect," Dinah whispered, before she made a high-pitched noise at his finger entering her. "Oh that...oh, so good."

Roy purred at her gently, "Yeah, god I know exactly what you mean, he really is... I don't want to hurt you, Di, come on, ease up for me, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, gorgeous, just trust me..." he coaxed her, feeling how tight she was--and Dick's shocked voice hit both their ears, "Oh, _god_ Roy I can _feel_ that..."

Dinah took a deep breath, and nodded to herself, letting her body feel the pleasure, trying to make it as easy as she could for Roy. Dick's words made her shiver though, as she moved slowly, adjusting to them both. 

"Bet you can, gorgeous," Roy agreed, "but I need you to distract Di for me." Brilliant flash of a slightly shocky smile, then Dick's hands slid up towards her breast, hunting sensitive spots, caressing her, moving slow and easy with her. Dinah's breathing came raggedly as Dick made her body burn all over again. She started moving more naturally, not so controlled as she responded to the touching.

"That's right, Di," they said, half a breath separating the start of the words and they both laughed, Dick's hands sliding all over her as Roy eased another finger into her. She moaned in reaction, pressing back into this one, her body slowly easing to accommodate him,

"Oh god, so very…perfect!"

Roy hissed as she rocked back, shaking with arousal, and he gently tried three--much as his body was screaming, he _couldn't_ not be careful with her...

Dick could see Dinah's face cloud over, then clear, the initial pain of stretching giving way rapidly to the sensation of being so filled, the sensation of the two men within her.

"That's right, Di, god, he feels so good, doesn't he?" Dick asked her, fingers playing over her body, biting at his lip at the feeling of Roy's fingers so close to him.

"Just tell me when, Di," Roy told--begged--her, fingers moving in her.

Dinah rocked back, pushing down on both of them, her eyes closing as it felt like reality would blink away.

"Now, Roy, please. Please let me feel you both, the almost-touch of you both inside me," she managed, her voice not quite begging.

"Fuck, yes," he said without realizing it, sliding his fingers away to slick the condom, then he pressed against her, trying to be gentle. Dinah's nails scrabbled at Dick's chest and shoulder inadvertently as she held on, feeling the press, the slow adapting to being so fully penetrated. Her voice was almost inaudible, but Dick could read the profanities on her lips as they sent her over a small threshold.

It was everything Dick could do not to buck hard against the feel of Roy sliding so close--but he knew it would hurt her and his arms and thighs corded with the strain of not moving, cursing softly, staring up over her shoulder at the look on Roy's face. 

"Oh, god Di... You okay, lovergirl?" where that one had come from, even he had no idea, but god, the _feel_...

"Lover…both of you...so fucking good…" She was panting hard, her hips starting to move again between them. She was quickly growing slick with sweat, reaching back to rest her hand on Roy's hip and she kept her other on Dick's chest.

"Yeah," Roy agreed with her, letting himself move, rocking her onto Dick's body, hands sliding to hold on to her left hip and curl around her right breast. 

//That feel, god, Roy moving her, moving all of them//... Dick was fighting to hold on, and he slipped a hand to her clit to stroke her gently. He barely caressed her when she let out a sharp cry, throwing her head back. The overwhelming sensation of it all lashed through her, making her rock to Roy's rhythm with a series of shuddering gasps, her muscles spasming.

Watching her face, feeling her spasming around him... that was all Dick could take and he bucked up into her, shuddering spasms wracking his own body as she dragged him over.

Roy wanted to let go with them, god, so much, but he was too much in control and he stilled as he felt Dick moving, bucking with those sharp, erratic moves. Dinah's nails cut into Roy's hip as the two men pushed her so close to the point of unconsciousness, her younger body just not as enduring when it came to the intense pleasure she was feeling.

Roy hissed at the bite of her nails, bucking against her as Dick stilled, //so fucking close//. Those nails dug in again as Dinah pressed back into him one more time, almost keening in pleasure as her head came back too, her back arched between the two men. 

"Dick…oh my Roy! God yes!" 

Hearing her screaming for him as she shoved herself back against him-- _that_ shoved him over, teeth closing around that nicely raised shoulder as he rocked hard into her, world going white-hot for long, long moments, barely staying on his feet. When the world did come back to him, Dinah was laid over Dick, and he suspected she was passed out, from the complete lack of motion save her breathing.

He carefully slid out of her to get rid of the condom, tossing it into the trash, shaking his head at her gently... and Dick chuckled softly. "Yeah, she's out cold... and my legs are about to be the same way. Help?" Roy nodded, and gently tugged her up into his arms, watching as Dick flipped his legs up onto the bed, then slithered under the covers. Dinah curled up close to Roy, one hand going around his neck in her sleep, murmuring that she loved him.

Roy smiled--possibly a little goofily--and curled up with her, smiling as Dick curled himself around her back.

`~`~`~`~`


	2. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the way it goes

She'd been with the Titans for a while now. There really had not been any safe way to bring her age back up to something approaching adulthood, not without possibly over shooting her biological age.

And the memory suppression wasn't getting any better. She had the body and hormones of a sixteen-year-old girl and the memories she had already made were in conflict with that.

Roy was bothered, from time to time, until he realized just what it might mean for her, as far as escaping some of the horrors that still plagued her nightmares from time to time. For that, he decided he could handle the shift in her personality to this younger manner.

Dick was more than willing to go along with helping Roy keep her happy, after that. He had seen the way she flirted non-stop with _everyone_ who looked vaguely interested.

And he just wasn't sure he would be able to handle it if Dinah and Kory ever made good on the hot looks and teasing words. He was positive it would leave Roy a puddle of goo.


End file.
